Diaochan/Movesets
All the movesets for Diaochan in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Does a single strike reaching forward. : : Thrusts mace forward while standing on one leg. :↓ + : Does a side swing while kneeling. :↓ + : A crouching thrust attack. : , , : Hits once before turning around for another hit, following it up with an uppercut strike. : , , : Thrusts forward before striking the enemy, then hits them again with a rising swing. : , , ↓ + : Does three different horizontal slashes. :→ + , : Launches an elbow strike and a turning hit. :→ + , ↓ + : Launches an elbow strike and a low spin slash. : , ← + : A thrust and swing combo that ends with the user's back towards the opponent. : , ← + , : Thrusts, turns around, and kicks enemy. :↗ + : A leaping strike done while in mid-air. :Release ↓ + , : A crouching thrust with both maces followed by a sweeping strike. :Release ↓ + , : Swings weapon once and follows up with an ascending swipe. :↓, → + , : Thrusts at the enemy before unleashing a kick. :↓, ← + : Performs a low sweeping swing done clockwise with both weapons. :→, → + , : Swings mace up and down while moving towards the enemy. :→, → + : Does a cartwheel kick. :→, ↓, ↘ + : A rising uppercut that causes the user to face the other direction. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Performs a spinning slash that causes the user's back to face the opponent. :→, ↓, ↘ + , : A spin slash accompanied by a reverse kick. :→, ←: Performs a grounded backflip. : , : Backflip move. A one-legged thrust followed by a kick. : : Backflip move. Does a low slash while spinning. : / , , : Back facing move. Thrusts weapon once, swings upward, and unleashes a single kick. : + : Pulls opponent unto the ground and smacks them down. :Air / : Flips into the air and slams both maces on the ground. Also damages fallen enemies. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Thrusts both weapons upward while crouching, launches another thrust while balancing with one leg, then unleashes a strong upper kick. The true version of this move includes a one-legged side smack and a rising upper cut as the final part. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : : , : An uppercut with a single mace. : , , : : , , , : Spins around with her maces and a powerful kick. : , , , : : : A quick series of side flips which hits enemies with Diao Chan's legs and maces, ended by a last spin. : , : Swings her mace. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style In earlier installments, Diao Chan fights with dual maces, consisting of decorative globes on the ends of sticks, as well as with dainty kicks. She is a fast runner and a quick attacker, but deals very little damage compared to other characters. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Launches enemies up and smacks them several times. : , , , , , : Brings both maces in, and swings both out in their respective directions, sending out horizontal cutting waves fanning out. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Performs an aerial cartwheel. Horse Moveset : : Diao Chan leans to each side, and spins her weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Sends out peach petals that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A sliding kick, kicking and tripping enemies in her path. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Repeated horizontal swings with her maces, followed by tumbling slam kicks in succession, slam with her mace, and an uppercut. Stuns on the final hit. : , : Flips and slams her maces down as she drops for a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Shoots a pink floral tornado. : , , , , , : Same as before, only slower moving sonic booms are sent out and the fanning pattern is more acute. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Diao Chan restarts her C4 chain. Unlike other evolution attacks, the combo's last hit has elemental properties. : (True): Unleashes a series of side flips before kicking the air to release a massive updraft of wind. : , : Jumps in the air and smashes into the ground with her maces, creating a shockwave. ;Warriors Orochi : , , , , , : Same as before, only cutting waves are fired instead. :R1: Performs a dance pose that buffs her with an aura and staggers nearby enemies upon execution. Temporarily reduces the amount of Musou needed for R1 Type Actions. : , , , , , R1: Sends out 5 cutting waves at once instead. Only in Warriors Orochi 2. :R1 (Counter): Strikes a small pose as a staggering shockwave is sent out. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Performs an upward strike that causes fierce gales to rise from the ground. :Triple Attack 2: Does an aerial kick that produces a column of wind. :Triple Attack 3: Releases a stream of violent winds forward. Fighting Style Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she has gained the undisputed title as the best character in the game, as all of her charge attacks (save her C5 and C6, which are non-elemental) are capable of defeating most officers with one use. Her crowd clearing ability is also one of the best, due to her C1 being extremely fast and strong enough to kill any peon and generic officers. Since she is low to the ground when she performs C1, she has no trouble with archers. Against playable officers, she usually only needs a C4 to kill one. If the enemy is even stronger, she can follow up with a C1 to finish them off. In the second installment, she still has her officer killing ability with her C4, but with C1 now being non-elemental, she has trouble with her attack range, making crowd clearing somewhat of a challenge. Overall, she is still a pretty good character with her dual elemental C4 (albeit lacking in range) and still has an R1 counterattack if she gets surrounded. Her C6-EX causes Diaochan to send out five wind razors instead of just two. Dynasty Warriors 6 :She shares her attacks with Zhen Ji. See Whip Movesets for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Holds the first few sections of her whip in front during her sprint and flips when using her charge attack while running also when upgraded she can split her body into three allowing dopple gangers to assist her attack thrice as many times when she hits opponents. ::Dashing : Spins her whip on alternating sides. ::Dashing : Performs an aerial cartwheel and smacks the ground in front of her with her whip. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6 her weapon is now a chained whip. She is good with crowd control but bears the weakest attack stat of all the female characters. To compensate, she has the highest amount of Musou among them. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Diao Chan mainly uses the whip moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Diao Chan is affiliated with nine sectioned whip in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Spins in place declaring her battle cry causing an attack and speed buff to temporarily increase speed and attack for a short time. :Musou - Silver Lotus (銀蓮): : Performs a "prancing" dance while surrounded by a pink flowerlike petal aura, hitting enemies as she dances around. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Lunar Dance (月李): R1 + : Performs a spinning dance in place, hitting enemies with the same flowery aura as she spins around continuously. The animation used for this move varies in each version of the game. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: Draws in enemies by twirling weapon in an upright position to create a pink-tinted whirlwind. Following the attack's movements causes the whirlwind to grow larger and release flower petals. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Spins around while descending, sending nearby enemies up into the air. :R1: Quickly swings whip to perform an aerial dance that devastates the enemy within landing range. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hangs unto whip while spinning around kicking at the enemy sideways multiple times. Dynasty Warriors 8 Diaochan keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Performs two radial strikes and a slide attack while covered in numerous petals. :Aerial Musou - Blossoming Flower (木花相): , : Gracefully lands on top of an enemy. If it successfully connects, she will perform three somersault kicks in a row. :Awakening Musou: Encircles flaming weapon in a vertical fashion slowly. Ends the attack with a pirouette kick that sends off electric surges followed by a shockwave-generating flip kick. The extension picks up the speed by having her hop around spinning with whip in hand before including additional hits. Category:Movesets